mar_omegafandomcom-20200216-history
Characters
An ÄRMsmith's fosterling who admires Ginta for his deeds in the 2nd MÄR-Heaven war. He always wants an ÄRM as powerful as Babbo, but is capable of using none, as commented by his foster father, for his character is too hesitant. It later turns out Kai has very strong magical power, suggestive of his ancestral relation to the wizards. It is later revealed that he is a descendant of Babbo, which makes him able to wield Babbo. In reality he is not Babbo's descendent but his son,having been revived and sent to the future at the end of the war between unwetter and babbo. :The legendary ÄRM in the first two MÄR-Heaven wars, wielded by captain of MÄR, Ginta. Ever since the 2nd war concluded, he has been traveling around searching for Ginta, and ended up sleeping in a lake until Kai wakes him up. Babbo has no magic stone inserted, so he cannot transform into his previous versions. However, Babbo has new versions: :Kai's friend and also one of the sole escapees after the fake ÄRM user's attack on Kai's village, besides Kai himself. She's a cheerful, sweet girl, and promises to protect Kai in times of danger. It has currently been revealed that Dorothy had given her the nature ARM Fiori. The ARM contains the elements wind, fire, ice, and lightning. This ARM does not seem to have to much power to it, but according to Dorothy Elise's magic span should be enough to maintain it. :Kai's friend, but one always has a bone to pick with the other, either by Leon teasing Kai for not having an ÄRM, or claiming himself to be stronger than Ginta, Kai's hero. :Former member of Team MÄR. After the 6 years interval of the two series, he's joined the Cross Guard, and is currently investigating the mystery of fake ÄRMs. He was able to save Kai and Elise from dying along with their village. :Also a former member of Team MÄR, and had a crush on Ginta. She tests Kai's worthiness to wield Babbo in her own version of the Training Gate. She also seems to share a bond with Elise due to the fact that she gives her the Nature ARM Fiori. :Full name Inga Reed Unwetter, this young wizard boy is the descendant of Unwetter. One of his ARMs is a giant scythe-type weapon. :Currently Kai, Elise and Inga have been transported to Luberia, the thieves guild. There they meet with none other than Nanashi, and Nanashi alone. It seemed that everyone else had run away due to the attacks from the fake ARM. Nanashi ends up joining with the group and protects them while they search for Babbo's lost memory. :Appeared in the last chapter of the manga in a shadow. He sensed about what happened in MAR Heaven. :Currently protecting Snow in Lestava palace. :Currently in Lestavas Palace. We can suppose that she has become MÄR Heaven's Symbol of Peace. She has only seen as shadow so far. :Seen in chapter 30. He saves Kai from dying with his Scoop of Earth. He has married Pano.